theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Adelaide Chang's Death Bed (Feat. Summer Penguin)
Gallery Adelaide Chang picture.png Summer Penguin picture.png Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * (Summer arrives at the hospital entrance on her tricycle and she walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Adelaide Chang.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Summer opening the door to see Adelaide, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Summer closes the door silently while some Loud House DVDS and merchandise are on the table side.) * Summer: "Oh my gosh, what's going on in here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Summer walks right over to the comatose Adelaide. Sid holds Adelaide's right hand with a depressed look on her face, she tears up a bit as Clyde gives her a nice clean tissue.) * Sid (off screen): "Adelaide?" * (Then Adelaide slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Lynn goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces The Loud House toy line''which causes Adelaide to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Sid (offscreen): "Adelaide!" * Sid: "No.......no.....ADELAAAAAAAAAIDE!" * (Summer opens her medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and Sid catches them and tries to shock Adelaide back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Summer realizes nothing's happening 'til she realizes that she can revive Adelaide with her magic paintbrush, but right before she does anything to do so, Ronnie Anne grabs her right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell her not to use her magic to revive Adelaide.) * (Stanley is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Stanley: "Huh, what?" * (Stanley takes out his smartphone.) * Stanley: "Oh." * (Stanley shows Summer, Becca, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Carl, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Lynn and Sid the tweet message.) * Stanley: "Hey look." * (Sid's sobbing heavily near Adelaide's hospital bed.) * Stanley: "Look at this." * (Sid stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: ''The Loud House Pinball Arcade in the works.) * (Sid's still sobbing a bit.) * Sid: In Amazement * (Adelaide's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Adelaide: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Adelaide leaps right outta her hospital bed.) * Adelaide: "Time for me to go catch fireflies!" * (Adelaide lands right back on her hospital bed.) * Sid: "Adelaide!" * (Adelaide and Sid snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Summer snuggles up with Lisa and she does the exact same thing with her.) * (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn and Luan are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Lana and Lola are tearing up slightly.) * (Clydes's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Adelaide and Sid are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Luna who's got her smartphone outta her right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Cheese and Meatball Sub Delivery on it.) * Luna: "Oh, it's just my cheese and meatball sub delivery." * (Luna exits Adelaide's hospital room.) * (Adelaide and Sid are still laughing a bit and Becca wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Summer takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Loud House Theme Song begins playing on it and Adelaide is amazed to hear it.) * (Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Carl are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Lucy's just standing there in silence.) * (Adelaide and Sid are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Stanley takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Stanley's smartphone lands right on Adelaide's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Loud House movie's been announced.) * (Adelaide begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Adelaide's teammates are looking right at her just as Adelaide lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that she appeared in: Friended and Croaked.) * (Sid's tearing up slightly again.) * Adelaide: "You.......always.......cared.......about......me." * (Adelaide closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Lisa begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Lincoln's sobbing heavily in Ronnie Anne's chest while Ronnie Anne supports him.) * (Lana and Lola are sobbing wildly and Becca's sobbing wildly along with them.) * (Lori, Lynn, Luan and Leni are also sobbing wildly.) * (Summer's also tearing up slightly.) * (Luna returns to Adelaide's hospital room with her cheese and meatball sub order.) * Luna: "Who wants a cheese and meatball sub?" * (Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola, Sid, Becca, Stanley and Summer (except Lucy) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Luna with her cheese and meatball sub order.) * (Luna opens the cheese and meatball sub box and finds 2 cheese and meatball subs inside of it.) * Luna: "I'm pretty sure there's no garlic powder on any of them." * (Sid's sobbing heavily on Adelaide's hospital bed and Adelaide's box of colored pencils drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Sid (off screen): "Not Adelaide! anything but her! anything but that!" Category:Deathbed Category:The Loud House Category:Tiny Toon Adventures